Dead or Alive
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: \\CHAP 2 UPDATE!/,/"Lakukan Lu!"/"Saatnya kau untuk mengingat semuanya." /"Kalian akan menyerah begitu saja?" /"Dan ini adalah akhir dari drama yang menyedihkan." /"Ah Kim Yesung, akhinya kau keluar juga." /
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Dead or Alive**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves****. But this stroy IS MINE.**

**Rate : ****K**

**Genre : ****fantasy.**

**Cast : ****Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry, All SM ARTIST  
****Summary :**** ini adalah dunia dunia yang aneh. Di mana makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dunia itu selalu berperang demi mendapatkan kembali yang menjadi Hak mereka. SM Fanfinction. DON'T LIKE DONT READ ****RnR please!**

**Note: terdorong untuk membuat FF genre Fantasy. Karena saya penggila Fantasy. Untuk ff yang lain. Jeosonghamnida, saya belum dapat untuk melanjutkannya. Saya belum dapat ide untuk ff itu. mianhamnida. **

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, YAOI (Untuk jaga-jaga) Dll. ****Di larang keras untuk Ctrl+C-Ctrl+V tulisan saya tanpa seizin saya.**

**Happy Reading~~**

* * *

Segerombolan serigala berwarna putih berlarian di tengah malam purnama yang di tutupi oleh awan hitam.

Suara gemercik air terdengar heboh saat serigala-serigala itu melewati sungai dengkal. Suara patahnya ranting-ranting dan daun-daun kering terdengar mengisi sunyinya hutan malam itu. dan terdengar geraman dari bibir serigala itu menandakan mereka adalah yang paling di takuti.

Wush~

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di antara serigala-serigala itu.  
seorang namja keluar dari kepulan asap itu dan dia pun mengaung. Di ikuti oleh namja-namja yang lain yang berada di dalam kepulan asap itu, serta para serigala sekitarnya. Ternyata beberapa dari serigala-serigala tadi merubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia.

O-o-O

Awuu~

Salah seorang namja berdiri di atas atap sebuah kastil besar. Dia menajamkan matanya ke arah hutan dan terlihatlah segerombolan orang dan serigala mendekati kastil megah itu.

Namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya, hingga dua sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya. Dalam sekali kepakan sayapnya, ada ribuan kalelawar yang keluar dari sayap itu.

Kalelawar-kalelawar itu terbang memasuki kastil, dan menyebar ke rumah sekitar kastil ,memberikan pesan untuk orang-orang, atau bisa di bilang klan Vampire .

Kwak kwak kwak.

Suara kalelawar menggema memasuki kastil, sementara itu ada seekor kalelawar memasuki ruangan yang sangat megah. Ruangan itu berisi 7 vampire dengan menggunakan jubah hitam hingga menutupi kepala, tangan dan kaki mereka. Kepala mereka mendongak serentak saat seekor kalelawar memasuki ruangan besar itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan menuju bangku singgasana. perlahan dia membuka penutup kepalanya -menampakkan wajah yang berkulit putih pucat serta memiliki rambut pendek sebatas leher, atau kesimpulannya dia adalah seorang namja- dan duduk di bangku singgasana itu. Di tompangkannya siku kanannya pada tangan kursi megah itu dan menjentikkan jarinya. Saat itu pula, kalelawar yang tadinya hanya satu kini menjadi puluhan kalelawar yang berterbangan dan kepulan asap hitam melingkupi kalelawar-kalelawar itu hingga bermunculan yeoja-yeoja cantik dan namja-namja tampan memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka tengah berlutut pada satu orang, yaitu _KING_ mereka.

* * *

**-Dead or Alive****-**

**Presents**

**Ema Kinoshita**

Seorang _namja_ berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesekali dia disapa oleh beberapa teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang berpapasan jalan dengan namja itu. Dan dia yang sama-sama memakai baju seragam sekolah membalas sapaan dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya itu.

"Siswa pindahan dari China? Yang benar saja"Saat _namja_ itu memasuki kelas, perkataan itulah yang pertama kali didengarnya.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru? Siapa?" tanya namja itu pada teman yang bersebelahan duduk dengannya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Ah~ Ryeowook-ah, iya kita akan kedatangan teman baru, tadi aku lihat mereka memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, ada 2 orang, mereka terlihat sangat pucat. Sama seperti Yesung, Chen, Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Kris dan Tao. Aku tidak tahu akan ada berapa orang lagi yang seperti mayat hidup di sekolah ini" tukas namja itu dengan nada bingung dan menyebutkan satu persatu orang-orang pucat yang berada di sekolahnya. Memang yang dia sebut tadi adalah orang-orang yang berkulit pucat, bak mayat yang berjalan. Kulit pucat itu terlihat tidak mengalir darah di dalamnya. Serta jika bersentuhan dengan mereka, pasti akan serasa bersentuhan dengan bongkahan es yang baru saja di keluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Eunhyuk-ah, mereka itu manusia, mana mungkin ada mayat hidup. Kau terlalu terbawa dengan koleksi film horor mu itu" Ucap namja yang dipanggil Ryeowook tadi, benar katanya. Mayat hidup itu hanya ada di film-film horror yang di koleksi namja tampan itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka itu adalah Vampire" tebak seorang namja lagi.

"Ya! Ssh!" teriak seseorang sambil meletakkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk kelas menunjukkan orang yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang berada di sana.

Segerombolan namja pucat nan tampan memasuki kelas Ryeowook satu persatu. Tatapan mereka yang dingin tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. para Yeoja yang mengagumi namja- namja itu hanya menatap kagum. Dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "Mereka selalu tampan. Hari kehari mereka bertambah tampan" itulah gumaman dari Yeoja yeoja centil.

"Yesung, Xiumin, Lay, Chen, Luhan. Tao dan Kris dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik sambil mengabsen kelompok 'namja pucat' itu. 2 orang dari mereka tidak ada.

"_Hana_" ucap seseorang menunjukkan jari jempolnya "_Dul_" kali ini jari telunjuknya "_set_" dan terakhir jari tengahnya. Tepat dihitungannya yang ketiga 2 orang namja yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan memiliki kulit pucat memasuki kelas.

"Yah! Choi Minho, Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ini sudah sering terjadi kan _Hyung_. setiap hari mereka secara bergantian telat memasuki kelas. Dan mereka pasti mempunyai memar di wajah mereka. Kemarin itu yang telat kan Chen dan Xiumin, sekarang Tao dan Kris, mungkin besok Luhan dan Lay. Mereka selalu begitu. Kau seperti baru sekelas dengan mereka. Sudah 3 tahun kau sekelas dengan mereka tapi kau tidak tahu kebiasaan mereka" Omel _namja_ yang di panggil Choi Minho itu. Minho bingung pada _hyung_ sekaligus sepupunya itu, tidak pernah memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dan tidak mau peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Apa peduli ku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Sementara itu, Minho hanya menatap kesal pada namja pecinta pisang di sebelahnya ini.

"Ryeowook-ah"Panggil seseorang berkulit pucat yang duduk tidak jauh dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang memeriksa tasnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya "Ne, Luhan-ssi" jawab Ryeowook sesopan mungkin. Ya baru kali ini salah satu orang pucat yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya ini memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau duduk bersama Yesung Hyung? hari ini kelas kita kedatangan teman baru, dan itu 2 orang. di sebelahmukan kosong, jadi nanti biarkan mereka duduk di bangkumu. _Otte_?" saran Luhan.

"_Ne_?" tanya Ryeowook. Dia bukannya tidak mengerti perkataan dari Luhan tapi dia kini takut terhadap orang yang di sarankan untuk duduk dengannya itu. Kim Yesung, namja paling dingin, paling pintar dan paling tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya itu saat di sekolah, sempat Ryeowook mengira kalau salah satu namja pucat itu bisu, tapi dia pernah mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya itu sendiri kalau. .

**_Flashback_**

_Seorang namja yang memiliki kulit pucat, rambut berwarna hitam legam melihat ke arah seseorang yang tergeletak, yang Ryeowook percaya yang berdiri adalah Yesung dan yang tergeletak adalah Lay._

"_Ka..kau dat..datang Hyung? ba..bagaimana bisa" Ucap namja yang kini tergeletak dengan memar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dari memar-memar itu mengeluarkan darah. Tunggu tapi darah itu berwarna Hitam, bukan berwarna Merah seperti darah pada umumnya._

_Tadinya,Ryeowook berjalan di tepi sungai, sore hari ini pemandangan sangat indah jika berada di pinggir sungai seperti ini, matahari yang kini berada di sebelah barat memancarkan cahayanya yang kekuningan itu memantul ke air sungai, membuat sungai itu berkilauan, bagaikan permata yang terapung di atas sungai itu. Tapi pandangan yang tadinya melihat kearah sungai, kini Ryeowook mengalhkan pandangannya yang 2 namja yang dia kenal yang tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya saat ini. Kedua teman sekelasnya itu masih mengenakan baju seragamnya sama seperti Ryeowook saat ini. Tapi keadaan Lay –Namja yang tergeletak- terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Membuat Ryeowook ingin menghampiri mereka, menolong Lay yang tidak berdaya itu. tapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah namja yang mempunyai rambut hitam legam –Yesung- mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan Ryeowook pun bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Yesung dan Lay._

"_Luhan, apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya Yesung pada Lay sambil melihat namja yang memiliki rambut blonde itu merapung di sungai dengan keadaan telentang._

'_itukah suara Yesung? Suara itu pernah aku dengar sebelumnya, tapi dimana?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hatinya 'Tunggu dulu, Luhan?!' Ryeowook pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai mencari-cari orang yang tadi disebut oleh Yesung. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat Luhan yang terapung di atas sungai tak sadarkan diri._

"_Ma.. masih. Aku bisa merasakan lambangnya masih berfungsi" Jawab Lay sambil mencoba untuk duduk dan itu berhasil._

_Belum sempat bernafas lega karena Lay bilang Luhan masih hidup, Ryeowook kembali terkejut saat air sungai itu naik, tepat di bawah Luhan, membuat Luhan terangkat oleh air itu. dan perlahan air itu mulai membentuk seperti manusia yang sedang mengangkat luhan di pundak kanan._

'_Xiumin?!' teriak Ryeowook dalam hatinya saat air itu berubah menjadi sosok salah satu teman sekelasnya yang kini membopong Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri di pundaknya berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Lay._

_Wuoh~_

_Tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api yang sangat membuat Ryeowook kembali membelalakkan matanya terkejut akan kehadiran kobaran api yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Yesung dkk._

'_Kris? Tao?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati, saat melihat 2 orang namja berambut blonde muncul dari kobaran api itu._

_Tjdar~_

_Dan kali ini suara petir membuat jantung Ryeowook hampir copot,dan dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. bagaimana tidak, petir itu menyambar tanah di dekat Yesung dkk apalagi setelah petir itu menyambar terlihat seorang namja tampan berdiri disana. 'Chen?' tanya Ryeowook setelah menjerit dan menutup mulutnya._

"_Kajja" ajak Yesung dan mereka pun menghilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin._

**_Flashback end_**

"Ryeowook-ah?" Panggil Luhan lagi setelah tidak ada Jawaban dari Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya melamun dan bergidik tidak jelas. "ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya Tao kebingungan sambil melihat Ryeowook yang masih dengan fantasinya.

'Dia sedang mengingat saat dia melihat kita semua' ucap Luhan dalam hati yang dapat didengar oleh Tao karena kekuatan Luhan bisa mendengar orang berbicara dalam hati, dan mengajak orang itu bertelepati. Ya hanya Luhan yang mempunyai kekuatan Khsusus seperti itu

'kapan dia melihat kita? Dan kita memangnya sedang apa?' tanya Tao dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang duduk di belakang bangkunya.

'Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, saat aku pingsan akibat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melawan aku dan Lay. Aku saja baru tahu kalau dia melihat kita waktu itu. aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya saat itu' jelas Luhan dalam hati.

'Tentu saja kau tidak bisa merasakannya, kau saja tidak sadarkan _ge'_ ucap Tao sambil menatap heran Luhan.

"Kim Ryeowook" Panggil Yesung angkat suara, karena dia kesal melihat Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menerawang entah apa yang difikirkan oleh anak itu, Dan Luhan yang asik manggut-manggut tidak jelas bersama Tao, yang Yesung percaya mereka pasti sedang bertelepati.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yesung yang kini melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih asik menerawang. 'Yesung mempunyai suara?' 'Bukankah dia bisu?' 'Omo! Itukah Suara Yesung?' 'baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya' 'Ya! Kaki ku kenapa kau Injak Pabo!' itu lah desas desus teman-teman sekelas Yesung. Tapi untuk ucapan terakhir tidak di tujukan pada Yesung , melainkan Minho yang menginjak kaki Eunhyuk dengan sengaja.

"Mian hyung" ucap Minho sambil tertawa dengan Watadosnya. "Yesung hyung memanggil Ryeowook hyung. bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sekali pun?" tanya Minho pada Eunhyuk yang kini mengelus-elus kaki kirinya yang bekas di injak oleh Minho.

"ah~ _Molla~_ aku tidak peduli dengan itu" cuek Eunhyuk sambil berjalan keluar kelasnya.

"Ya! Hyung! kita harus selidiki hal ini! Ini adalah sebuah misteri Hyung! Hyung!" teriak Minho sambil mengejar Eunhyuk keluar kelas.

Yesung menarik nafasnya dan melepaskannya lagi sambil berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung mengambil tas sandang Ryeowook, menarik lengan namja berambut berwarna ungu itu ke bangkunya, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat itu juga Ryeowook merasakan dingin teramat sangat dari pergelangan tangannya yang di pegang oleh Yesung.

"Apa lamunanmu itu sampai-sampai kau tidak mendengar panggilanku dan Luhan? Dasar namja gila" Tukas Yesung sambil duduk di bangkunya setelah menarik Ryeowook duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Haa~ ada _Songsaengnim_!" Teriak Minho dan Eunhyuk kembali memasuki kelas sambil berlari terbirit-birit lalu duduk di bangku mereka.

"Semuanya duduk!" teriak songsaengnim dari pintu, membuat Ryeowook yang tadi ingin memprotes perkataan Yesung harus dia tahan, dan memilih mematuhi teriakan songsaengnimnya.

Keadaan kelas pun yang tadinya heboh, kini mulai tenang, para penghuni kelas itu telah duduk rapi di bangku mereka masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju ke depan. Yang menarik perhatian mereka bukanlah _songsaengnim_ mereka yang sudah terlihat tua itu, tapi dua orang _namja_ pucat yang berdiri di samping _songsaengnim_ mereka.

"Kau benar _hyung_, mereka benar-benar pucat" Ucap Minho sedikit berbisik pada Eunhyuk yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya, bahkan mereka memiliki mata yang sangat menakutkan" Balas Eunhyuk yang juga sedikit berbisik pada Minho dan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Melihat ke arah orang yang akan menjadi teman mereka yang baru.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian anak baru" Ucap sang _Songsaengnim_ pada 2 orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, saya dari China" yang berambut coklat ikal memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau dari China? Nama mu saja bukan nama China" Tukas Lay pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah Lay yang dari barisan duduknya dan sebelah kanannya adalah barisan kelompok orang pucat kecuali Ryeowook tentunya. Urutan mereka adalah yang dekat Jendela Lay yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tao, di belakang Lay ada Kris yang duduk bersama Luhan yang berada di belakang Tao, di belakang Luhan ada Chen dan di belakang Kris adalah Xiumin dan yang terakhir Ryeowook berada di belakang Chen dan Yesung berada di belakang Xiumin.

"Tentu saja aku berasal dari China, nama ku sebenarnya adalah Kuixian, dan nama Korea ku adalah Kyuhyun" Jelas namja itu sambil tersenyum pada Lay, dan kelihatannya itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Pandai sekali kau berbohong, kenapa kau tidak sekelas saja dengan sejenismu?" ketus Chen dengan keras.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae! Ada apa denganmu?. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'sekelas saja dengan sejenimu? Kalian disini semua sama ! jaga mulutmu itu!" Kata Songsaengnim itu penuh amarah. Sementara itu, Chen yang di panggil dengan nama aslinya itu hanya diam. Menatap tajam pada namja dia bilang 'pandai sekali berbohong' itu. "Maafkan teman barumu itu Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

"_Gwenchana songsaengnim_" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu nak" suruh _Songsaengnim_ pada _namja_ yang satu lagi.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Henry Lau. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap _namja_ itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Henry, Kyuhyun kalian bisa mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong. Selamat bergabung di sekolah kami. Dan untuk semuanya, ganti baju kalian dengan seragam olahraga dan segera ke kolam renang! Saya permisi dulu" Pamit _Songsaengnim_ itu sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku baru tahu. Ternyata mayat hidup yang tidurnya di dalam peti yang telah di letakkan di Kuburan bisa sekolah. Bahkan mereka sekolah di sekolah elit ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan munuju bangku lama Ryeowook yang diikuti Henry di belakangnya.

'Mayat hidup? Peti? Kuburan? Apa maksud anak pindahan ini?' batin Ryeowook sambil menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun. Sementara itu anak pucat yang berada di dekat Ryeowook –Yesung- menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang membalas tatapannya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Iblis!" Teriak Yesung dengan suara beratnya. Sontak membuat perhatian sekelas tertuju pada Yesung. Ryeowook yang duduk di dekat Yesung sontak kaget mendengar suara amarah Yesung yang terkesan seperti sebuah ancaman yang sangat menakutkan. Itu memang kata-kata yang terdengar biasa. Tapi Ryeowook merasakan aura yang aneh, sehingga kata-kata itu menjadi sangat menakutkan.

Srek.

Tiba-tiba salah satu jendela terbuka, menyebabkan salju- salju pada musim ini yang tertiup angin berterbangan memasuki kelas dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Jder!

Kini suara Petir mengejutkan Ryeowook. 'apa-apaan ini?' tanya Ryeowook melihat kearah Jendela. Ryeowook kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia sekarang. Semua teman-temanya diam. Tampa bergerak. Belum lagi salju yang tadinya berterbangan kini diam tidak berterbangan lagi. Namun melayang dalam diam.

Syung~

Tiba-tiba meja guru melayang ke arah Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Henry Kyuhyun! Aw-as" Teriak Ryeowook, tapi saat teriakan terakhirnya ada sesuatu yang memukul pundaknya, hingga dia merasa semuanya lemas, dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Grep.

Terakhir yang dia lihat adalah wajah Yesung yang tersenyum lembut pada.

o-O-o

_Gelap. Semuanya Gelap. Ryeowook tidak dapat melihat apa-apa saat ini. Terlalu gelap. Tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang tertangkap oleh retinanya._

"_aku dimana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang begetar. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak tau dia ada dimana. Dan dia takut. Apakah dia tidak bisa melihat saat ini?_

_Criet_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka lebar sambil memancarkan cahaya yang ada di luar sana. Membuat silau di mata Ryeowook. dan ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat, karena dia membelakangi cahaya yang sangat terang._

"_Jangan.." Ucap orang itu dengan suara bassnya._

"_Maaf, anda si−" Perkataan Ryeowook terpotong oleh orang misterius itu._

"_Jangan sesekali menuruti kata-kata mereka" orang itu berjalan mundur setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Ryeowook bingung._

"_Jeogiyo!" Teriak Ryeowook sambil berlari ke arah pintu itu. Perlahan orang itu lenyap dari pandangan Ryeowook, membuat namja bersuraian hitam itu berhenti melangkah._

o-O-o

"Ah~ _Hyung _jangan curang. Mana bisa _kuda_ berjalan pada jalur itu, seharusnya dia kesini, kesini dan kesini" Protes Minho pada Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam UKS. Menunggui Ryeowook yang tadinya jatuh pingsan yang sama sekali mereka tidak tahu sebabnya. Mereka di tugaskan Kim _Songsaengnim –beliau selaku guru olahraga_- menyuruh Eunhyuk dan Minho menjaga Ryeowook saja. Karena Kim _Songsaengnim_ muak dengan ocehan mereka.

**Flashback**

"_Songsaengnim,_ ini musim dingin. Semalam salju baru saja turun. Sekarang kau malah menyuruh kami untuk memasuki kolam? Kau ingin membunuh kami?" celoteh Eunhyuk pada Gurunya. Saat ini anak-anak kelas 3-a sudah mengganti pakaian mereka memakai seragam olahraga dan siap untuk mengambil nilai renang pada saat ini. Pada saat salju pertama tahun ini turun di kota Seoul.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ benar. Kau ingin membunuh kami _Songsaengnim_?" ucap Minho dengan mengulang kata-kata Eunhyuk.

Namja yang tidak terlalu tua itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Eunhyuk dan Minho secara bergantian. "Apakah kalian tidak sadar? Ujian semester kalian semakin dekat. Dan air kolam ini sudah berisikan air hangat" Jelas kim _Songsaengnim_.

"_Arra~geunde_, kalau air ini menjadi dingin lagi saat giliranku bagaimana? Aku bisa mati kedinginan _Songsaengnim_" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah melasnya, sementara itu siswa yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Air kolam itu hanya di beri air panas, dan sama sekali tidak ada mesin penghangat di dalam air sana. Hari ini sangat dingin, pasti air itu tidak lama akan menjadi dingin lagi.

"Baiklah kalian tidak mengambil nilai hari ini. Lebih baik kalian jaga Ryeowook di UKS, sana pergi" Usir sang _Songsaengnim_. Mendengar ucapan itu, murid kurang ajar itu meloncat kegirangan dan menunduk tanda berterimakasih pada _Songsaengnim_ dan pergi meninggalkan kelas olahraganya saat ini.

**Flashback off**

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di UKS dengan catur yang menjadi pusat pandang mereka saat ini.

"_Hyung _kau bisa tidak sih bermain catur?" Tanya Minho sedikit marah, karena _namja_ yang memiliki rambut coklat ini sama sekali tidak meletakkan catur-catur itu pada jalur yang benar.

"Tentu saja aku bisa bodoh" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap anak-anak catur itu dengan serius. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa bermain catur.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Aku atau kau sih _hyung_? sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak bisa bermain catur, kita akan mencari permainan yang lain saja" tukas Minho sambil meraup semua anak catur itu dengan lenganya yang besar itu. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya diam saja menurut perkataan Minho.

Setelah melihat Minho yang sudah memasukkan kotak catur itu pada tempatnya, Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan terjaga "Ryeowook-ah, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku dimana?"

"Kau sekarang berada di UKS, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pingsan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, membuat kening Ryeowook mengkerut. "Aku pingsan?" Ryeowook bingung. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Iya _hyung_, kau tadi pingsan di kelas. Kau di bawa Yesung _hyung_ ke sini. Ada apa denganmu _hyung?_ Yesung _hyung _ saja yang mengantarmu ke sini tidak tahu kau kenapa" Minho kembali mengulang pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"A..ku.. aku .."

Kruk Kruk

"Kau lapar_ hyung?_" tanya Minho yang mendengar bunyi perut Ryeowook yang cukup keras.

"Jadi, kau pingsan karena belum makan?" kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aish, jangan menahan tawamu seperti itu. kau membuatku malu Eunhyuk-ah" protes Ryeowook sambil menunduk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Seru Minho sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari Minho.

"_Kajja"_ ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Mereka pun pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

O-O-O

Terllihat Ryeowook, Minho dan Eunhyuk sedang mengambil makanan yang tersedia dia meja utama kantin yang sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dia atas meja panjang itu.

"Aku harus mengambil ini.." Minho mengambil sepotong daging ayam bumbu "Ini.." ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil sepotong daging sapi. "Ini.." Minho mengambil 2 sendok sayur dan memasukkannya ke dalam piringnya yang sudah terlihat seperti gunung makanan itu. "Ini sepertinya enak.." lagi-lagi Minho berucap sambil mengambil kuah sup yang ada di panci alumunium itu dan kembali menuangkan makanan itu ke piringnya,

Eunhyuk yang sudah merasa cukup akan makanan yang akan dia makan, dia pun berbalik melihat ke arah Minho yang berada di belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isi dari nampan Minho. Piring yang penuh dengan lauk pauk hingga nasi yang berada di bawahnya tidak terlihat lagi, 3 buah mangkuk yang berisi kecap dan saus. Itu sangat berlebihan, yang lapar itu sebenarnya Ryeowook atau Minho?

"Apa yang kau lihat _hyung?_" Tanya Minho yang risih sedari tadi di lihat oleh Eunhyuk dengan pandangan 'sudah berapa lama anak ini tidak makan?'

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng "_Kajja_" Ucap Eunhyuk yang hanya membiarkan Minho makan segitu banyaknya dan pergi menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah duduk dengan manis di salah satu meja makan dengan makanan yang sudah di letakkan di atas meja.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya, namun dia berhenti di depan sebuah makanan yang membuatnya tergiur. "Mungkin kalau di tambahkan ini, akan terasa lebih enak" ujarnya sambil mengambil 2 potong _Chicken_ dan melangkah menuju Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"_Jja jan~_" seru Minho sambil duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook sementara Eunhyuk duduk di depan Ryeowook yang di batasi meja persegi panjang itu.

"Wow, sebanyak itukah porsi makanmu Minho-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook terkagum-kagum akan isi dari nampan Minho.

"Aku Cuma bisa makan sebanyak ini hanya di kantin Sekolah _hyung._ kau tidak akan memakan makanan sebanyak ini di Asrama" Ucap Minho lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Benar kata Minho, jika mereka berada di dalam asrama, mereka hanya di berikan sekotak Nasi untuk makan malam dan makan pagi yang berisi sepotong daging dan tentu dengan sayur yang melebihi banyaknya dari pada nasi.

**-Ryeowook Pov-**

BWCW High School, itu lah nama tempat aku menuntut ilmu saat ini. Sekolah dengan murid-murid segudang prestasi. Sekolah ku mempunyai 7 bangunan yang berbagai macam tingginya. Dan ke 7 bangunan itu mengelilingi lapangan bola. Bangunan utama adalah bangunan untuk kantor kepala sekolah, kantor guru, tata usaha dan UKS yang terletak di bagian timur sekolah, bangunan kedua adalah bangunan untuk pengembangan diri, gedung ini tingginya sekitar 7 meter mungkin, karena aku tidak pernah menghitung tinggi bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekolah ini, gedung ini mempunyai 5 lantai, lantai pertama terdapat 3 buah kolam renang, lantai kedua untuk pengembangan diri ballet, dan melukis. lantai 3 untuk vokal dan band, lantai 4 untuk dance, dan Radio sekolah dan yang terakhir lantai 5 adalah khusus untuk seni bela diri. Untuk radio sekolah itu yang menjadi DJ adalah kami yang berminat saja, dan jadwalnya sudah di atur oleh wakil kesisiwaan. Bangunan 3 dan 4 adalah untuk kelas dari 1-a , b , c , d sampai 3 a, b, c, d. Bangunan 5 adalah asrama 1 untuk para _namja, _bangunan 6 adalah asrama 2 untuk para _Yeoja_ dan bangunan ke 7 adalah untuk kantin, tempat yang sedang aku huni sekarang ini. Keadaan kantin sangat ramai, ya di karenakan tempat ini tidak hanya untuk makan saja, tapi juga bisa melihat pertunjukan musik dari mereka yang tidak berminat makan.

**Ryeowook Pov end**

"Selamat siang untuk teman-teman BWCW" Teriak seseorang dari atas panggung dengan menggunakan mic yang terdapat di kantin. Ryeowook yang tadinya sudah menyuapkan sesuap kuah sup kini pandangan beralih ke arah panggung yang berada di sebelah kanannya, sehingga dia melihat kenanan. Begitu juga Minho yang kini sedang menggigit _Chicken_ nya melengah ke arah kanan, Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum sodanya melengah ke arah kirinya, melihat ke arah panggung yang kini ada 4 orang yang mereka kenal dengan salah satu yang memegang gitar.

"Hari ini kami akan menyembahkan sebuah lagu untuk menyambut salju yang baru saja turun semalam" Ucap namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah maroon.

"Apakah lagu ini kalian yang menciptakan?" Tanya seorang Yeoja yang berada dekat dengan panggung itu.

"Iya kami yang membuat lagu ini" Jawab namja yang memegang gitar sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kyaa~ _Daebak!_" teriak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang ada di kantin itu.

"Judul dari lagu kami ini adalah 'The First Snow' selamat menikmati" Ucap namja yang memiliki mata yang cukup besar.

Perlahan alunan gitar itu mulai terdengar, dengan nada yang teratur membuat yang mendengar sangat menikmatinya.

_Jeotnun oneun ileon ohue,  
neoege jeonhwaleul geol suman ittdamyeon kippeul tende,_

_Peolsseo il nyeoni jinattneunde,  
nan ajik mireon kadeukhaeseo,  
sseulsseulhae eoneunsae honjatmal_

_(sikyeoleul doedolryeo)  
1 nyeon jeoneulo kal su ittdamyeon_

_(maemeul dwoedolryeo)  
jigeum urin dallajyeotteulkka  
Yeah  
pabo kateun suliji_

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun. _Ah~_ mereka memang keren" Ucap salah seorang _Yeoja _yang kini duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa ada seseorang berbicara di sebelahnya pun kini beralih melirik ke arah kanannya "Hyeoyeon, sejak kapan kau duduk di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada _Yeoja_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Ryeowook dan Minho yang tadi asik menonton kini melihat kearah yeoja yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?_Andwe?"_ tanya Hyeoyeon menatap Eunhyuk, sambil melepas permen tangkainya dari mulutnya.

"_Ne! Andwe!_" Jawab Eunhyuk dengan sinisnya sambil meminum kembali sodanya. Sementara itu Hyeoyeon menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, 'memangnya kau siapa melarangku duduk disini?' tanya Hyeoyeon dalam hati.

"_Gwenchana,_ Hyeoyeon-ah, kau boleh duduk di sini"Ucap Ryeowook setelah melihat raut wajah Hyeoyeon yang terlihat ingin membunuh Eunhyuk. Sangat menakutkan.

"Hehe, _Gomawo_." Hyeoyeon tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Minho yang kini kembali melihat kearah panggung sambil memegang sumpit di tangan kanannya, ternyata makanannya sudah habis setengahnya.

"Orang-orang pucat itu memainkan musik dan menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat baik" Puji Minho masih dengan tatapan ke arah panggung dan menggigit sumpitnya.

"Itu belum seberapa, jika kau berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar permainan musik dari Chanyeol" Ucap seorang _Yeoja_ berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelah Minho. Minho yang merasa ada seseorang di sebelahnya pun melengah begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Hyeoyeon.

"Sooyoung _Noona"_ Minho melepas sumpit yang dia gigit sedari tadi dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar vokal dari D.O, Baekhyun dan Suho" timpal Ryeowook yang memang satu ruangan vokal dengan D.O, Baekhyun dan Suho.

"_Ani,_ menurutku vokal yang paling keren itu adalah Chen, Luhan dan Xiumin. Aku pernah mendengar mereka bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus" Sanggah Eunhyuk sambil menyuapkan nasinya.

"Pernahkah kalian melihat Sehun, Kai dan Lay dance? Mereka sangat keren jika dance" Kali ini Hyeoyeon yang menimpali pujian untuk orang pucat. Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui, karena mereka memang satu ruangan dengan Sehun, Kai dan Lay.

"Dance belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan Matrial arts dari Tao" Sooyoung meminum sodanya.

"Aih" Hyeoyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya "Jika kau mendengar Rap dari Kris, mungkin kau akan pingsan"

"Jika aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu, apakah kalian akan memujiku seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba suara bass muncul di pendengaran mereka. Mereka pun melihat ke arah suara.

"Ye.. Yesung?" Hyeoyeon terkejut akan di lihatnya saat ini. Begitupun juga dengan yang lainnya. Tatapan mereka itu seperti terkejut akan melihat hantu.

"Ryeowook-ah, bisakah kau memainkan Piano untukku?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Sendiri. Ya sendiri, Tao, Kris, Chen,Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan yang biasanya mengekori Yesung kini tidak bersama Yesung. Kemana mereka?_  
_

* * *

TBC or END?

Maaf, ini adalah ff fantasy saya yang pertama~  
maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. manusia itu tidak luput dari kesalahan. bagaimana? mau di lanjut atau ga? ingat lo. ini SM FANFICTION. semua artis SM akan ikut serta dalam FF saya yang khusus ini.  
klu ga suka ya ga usah baca dan ga usah Review. karena saya ga suka klu ff saya di bash. apalagi peran yang paling mencolok itu adalah Super Junior & EXO. saya harap tidak ada yang saling bash di sini. saya tau, sejak EXO debut selalu saja ada permasalahan antara ELF dan EXOtic. dan saya di sini tidak menerima hal itu di ff saya. Mohon di mengerti. di sini saya cuma seorang fans SM Family.

OK! makasi yang udah mau baca. kalau mau lanjut, Review! OK?


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

_hah~ Seperti biasa, saya update telat, maaf, maaf banget ya. Ini di karenakan aku tu ga punya waktu yang banyak untuk ngetik ff. Hah~ tapi di chap ini saya berusaha untuk mengetik lebih panjang lagi. Mudah-mudahan kalian ga kecewa ya. O iya, aku terima kasih banget ya buat kalian yang udah Review, makasi banget~_

_hm. Untuk Chap ini ratingnya naik drastis ._.V karena ini ff fantasi dan Tragedy jadi ada adegan 'darah-darahnya'. Buat kalian yang jijik akan darah mendarah(?) sebaiknya di Close ya, mohon maaf banget kalau bias menjadi korban disini. _

_Ok! Silahkan membaca. Dan jangan LUPA Review sangat di butuhkan!_

* * *

**_Privew Chapter 1_**

"_**Jika aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu, apakah kalian akan memujiku seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba suara barritone muncul di pendengaran mereka. Mereka pun melihat ke arah suara.**_

"_**Ye.. Yesung?" Hyeoyeon terkejut akan di lihatnya saat ini. Begitupun juga dengan yang lainnya. Tatapan mereka itu seperti terkejut akan melihat hantu.**_

"_**Ryeowook-ah, bisakah kau memainkan Piano untukku?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Sendiri. Ya sendiri, Tao, Kris, Chen,Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan yang biasanya mengekori Yesung kini tidak bersama Yesung. Kemana mereka?  
**_

**_EMA KINOSHITA_**

**_PRESENT_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Flashback on

_Buk._

_Yesung memukul pundak Ryeowook. hingga namja bersuraian hitam itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Saat Ryeowook hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Yesung menangkap namja itu ke dalam dekapannya._

_Brak._

_Kyuhyun menghancurkan meja guru yang di layangkan oleh Luhan dengan kepalan tangannya,"Time Control. Huang ZiTao, apakah kau fikir itu akan berpengaruh terhadapku?bodoh."_

"_Kau yang bodoh Iblis!" Yesung berteriak dengan penekanan di akhir kata "Tidak tahukah kau, sekarang kita ada dimana?" dengan wajah polosnya Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat Yesung bertambah marah "Ternyata Iblis sangat bodoh, ini dunia manusia, apa kau mau melibatkan manusia dalam pertarungan kita, eoh?"_

"_Hahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa diikuti oleh Henry yang tidak terpengaruh oleh Time Control milik Tao. "Apa peduli kami? Kau sudah lupa atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Barusan kau memanggil dengan sebutan Iblis, jadi apa gunanya sebutan itu jika kami memperdulikan keadaan sekitar?" Cemooh Henry sambil menatap remeh Yesung._

_Sring._

_Tiba-tiba salju yang berterbangan tadi berubah menjadi jarum Es yang sangat tajam. Siap untuk tertancap di kulit pucat Kyuhyun dan Henry. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui pemilik kekuatan itu, lalu melirik Xiumin yang telah merubah warna matanya menjadi Merah gelap. Menandakan dia sangat marah sekarang._

"_Kim Minseok. Kau ingin balas dendam?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Xiumin yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan mata merahnya. "Ah~ aku jadi teringat saat tangan ini.." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada, dan melihat lekat-lekat tangan yang sudah ternodai itu "Membawa Sungmin ke dalam neraka. Haha!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan seriangain di bibirnya._

_Tap._

_Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyerang Kyuhyun, tapi di tahan oleh Kris "Jangan!" Ucap Kris sambil menatap Xiumin yang berdiri di sampingnya yang menatapnya marah "Jangan biarkan emosi mengendalikanmu, itu akan berdampak buruk pada dirimu sendiri!" mendengar itu, Xiumin mengurungkan niatnya menyerang Kyuhyun. Dan tetap dengan Esnya yang masih siap menyerang Kyuhyun._

"_Kita lanjutkan ini di luar!" Saran Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Yesung, Tao, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Lay. Henry yang saat itu masih berada di hadapan mereka pun ikut menyusul Kyuhyun._

"_Ayo!" Yesung mendudukkan Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri di bangkunya, hendak mengeluarkan kekuatannya agar dia dapat mengejar Kyuhyun, namun di tahan oleh Luhan._

"_Sebaiknya kau jaga dia Hyung." Ucap Luhan sambil melihat kearah Ryeowook._

"_Dia sama sekali tidak memanggil Kai dan kawan-kawan untuk bersamanya. Jadi serahkan semua ini pada kami." Chen meyakinkan._

"_Kalian lupa kalau dia itu─"_

"_Kami tahu Hyung, dan tidak akan pernah lupa. Ini sudah 3 tahun lamanya, selama 3 tahun ini kami selalu berlatih untuk hal ini. Jadi, Kali ini izinkan kami untuk melawannya lagi."Potong Lay._

"_Para Iblis masih ada di sekolah, mungkin mereka sudah tahu orang yang mereka cari dengan raja busuk itu. Lebih baik kau menjaga Ryeowook. Mereka tidak akan mendekati Ryeowook jika dia bersamamu Hyung." Jelas Kris. Membuat Yesung berfikir keras "Kau tidak mempercayai kami Hyung?"_

_Yesung melihat satu-persatu bawahannya itu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. "Kembali lah dengan lambang yang masih berfungsi!"_

_Tao, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Chen berlutut di hadapan Yesung. "Apapun akan kami lakukan agar Genie dapat kembali ke tangan kita seutuhnya." Janji mereka serempak sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Yesung. Tepat di saat mereka menghilang. Es yang di ciptakan Xiumin kembali menjadi salju, waktu kembali berjalan. Membuat warga kelas itu kebingungan karena meja guru yang sudah tidak berbentuk._

_Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih pingsan di bangkunya. Perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas kepala Ryeowook dan saat itu pula keluar cahaya keunguan dari jemarinya "Belum waktunya kau mengetahui kami."_

_Flashback off_

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekitarnya. Dia dan Henry sekarang berada di tengah hutan. Tanah hutan itu sudah di lapisi oleh salju yang cukup tebal. Begitu juga dengan pohon-pohon yang sudah dihiasi oleh putihnya salju. "Bukankah begitu Vampire?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, diikuti dengan Henry, dimana kini 6 namja pucat yang di panggil Vampire itu berdiri.

"Ah~ suasana bersalju seperi ini mengingatkanku kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang kejadian lampau, yang mungkin jadi kenangan terindahnya. Tapi, tidak untuk ke 5 _namja_ ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah kenangan terburuk yang mereka alami.

Tao menggenggam erat pedangnya yang masih dalam sarungnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang 3 tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengingat apapun. Sungguh. Dan dia hanya mengenal 5 orang temannya , Yesung, serta dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun dan Henry, Yesung bilang mereka adalah iblis, hanya itu yang diberi tau, tidak ada hal yang lain.

"Tahukah kalian? Aku sangat bangga mempunyai tangan yang penuh akan dosa ini. Karena tangan ini, aku bisa menambah para budak ku, dan mendapatkan hampir seluruhnya kekuasaan di _Genie._" Ucap Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba bongkahan salju melayang tidak jauh dari tempat berdiri Xiumin.

Pyung pyung pyung~

Salju-salju itu terbagi atas peluru-peluru kecil yang melesat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Bwoar~

Semua peluru salju itu lenyap saat kobaran api hitam berkobar di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sring

Tao mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dengan mulutnya yang kini menggigit sarung pedang itu sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Huooo!" Teriak Tao mengibaskan pedangnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sring.

Suara pedang bergesekan itu menimbulkan angin yang sangat kencang. Saat ini Henry tengah menahan pedang Tao dengan lengannya. Ya dengan lengan Bajanya yang tadinya tertutup oleh seragam sekolah.

Mata panda milik Tao menatap tajam ke mata caramel milik Henry yang hanya kelihatan tenang, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun di sana.

Trang trang trang.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari Tao di tangkis dengan tepat oleh Henry. Mata panda Tao yang mengisyaratkan kemarahan itu terus fokus pada Henry. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak tau amarah itu datang dari mana, tapi hatinya terus berteriak untuk membunuh kedua iblis ini.

Bzzzt bzzzt.

Terlihat kedua tangan Chen kini di aliri Listrik berwarna merah. Di saat bersamaan. Kedua tangan Kris mengeluarkan api merah terang.

Tap tap tap tap.

Kris dan Chen berlarian secara bersamaan kearah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mereka telah di aliri kekuatan masing masing.

Tap.

Chen melompat, tepat saat dia berada di depan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan yang di naikkan ke atas –Hendak meninju-

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar serangan itu sehingga.

Boom. Bzzzt bzzzt

Chen memukul tanah hingga tanah itu retak bagaikan terkena meteor. Retakan-retakan itu mengalir Listrik.

Jdar!

Tanah itu hancur seketika akibat listrik kuat dari Chen.

Kini Kyuhyun berdiri dengan bersandar di pohon yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Chen. Sehingga dia tidak terkena listrik yang siap untuk membuatnya gosong.

Tiba-tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun kini berada Kris dengan santainya dia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang memancarkan cahaya dari apinya. Lama kelamaan api itu semakin besar dan pergerakan kaki Kris semakin cepat.

Brak.

Kris memukul pohon yang tadinya tempat bersandar Kyuhyun. sehingga pohon yang tinggi itu tumbang dan terbakar. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghindar dari serangan.

Dari jauh terlihat Xiumin berlutut dan memegang salju yang menyelimuti tanah. Matanya terpejam. Memfokuskan fikirannya terhadap kekuatannya. Hingga salju- salju itu berubah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan Es yang runcing. Xiumin kembali membuka matanya "Lakukan Lu!"

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hingga es runcing itu melayang. Matanya fokus terhadap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Chen.

Jari-jari Luhan bergerak, hingga es runcing yang sebanyak 10 buah itu bergerak sesuai gerak jari tangannya. Semua es itu menuju ke arah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari menghindar. Namun tetap saja benda runcing itu selalu mengarah padanya. Kyuhyun melengahkan kepalanya ke arah pohon kecil yang tidak jauh dari dia berlari.

Mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dia memusatkan pandangannya pada pohon kecil itu. namun dia tetap berlari menghindari serangan dari Luhan.

Lay yang hanya berdiri, kini melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat kearah lain. Kyuhyun berlari tak tentu arah. Lay melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun. betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang di sana. Orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Suho.. _Hyung!_" Ucap Lay lirih, namun dapat di dengar oleh Luhan dan Xiumin yang berdiri di dekatnya. Luhan dan Xiumin pun melihat ke arah pandang Lay. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak fokus terhadap kekuatan mereka lagi. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti berlari karena es-es itu sudah terjatuh dan pecah di tanah. Kris dan Chen juga ikut melihat ke arah pandang Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay.

Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan yang mereka lihat. Suho. Ada di sana. Berdiri dengan memakai baju saat terakhir kali mereka berkumpul. Dan Kris ingat betul, syal yang di pakai Suho adalah hadiah natal dari Tao. Bukankah Suho juga berada di Sekolah yang sama dengan mereka? Kalian benar. Tapi Suho yang ini sangat mereka kenal. Senyuman lembut dari bibirnya terpancar akan kehangantan, tatapan yang lembut sebagai sang Leader bisa membuat para anak-anaknya itu patuh dan bahkan tidak mau melawan semua kata-katanya. Itu lah Suho mereka. Dan untuk Suho menjadi musuh mereka adalah adalah Suho yang tidak memancarkan senyuman kehangatan bagi mereka, dan Suho yang menatap tajam mereka, seakan mereka adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan. Ya itu adalah Suho yang berada di sekolah, Suho yang sebagai musuh mereka.

"Tao-_ya_!" Panggil Suho yang kini melihat kearah Tao yang sedang melawan Henry.

Tao yang merasa dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal pun menghentikan serangannya terhadap Henry dan melihat ke asal suara. Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat namja itu "Mau apa kau?!" Tao merasa hatinya tidak pantas untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dia serasa kenal dengan namja itu, tapi itu adalah Suho, Suho salah satu budak Kyuhyun. Dan tidak tau kenapa Suho ini lain dengan Suho yang dia lawan saat dia bersama Kris pada saat itu mencoba untuk memasuki dunia aslinya, namun dihadang oleh Suho dan Sehun.

Namja yang memakai Syal itu menatap sedih ke arah Tao. "Tao-_ya_, Kau benci kepadaku? Apa salah _eomma_ mu?"

"_eomma museun_?! Aku tidak mempunyai _eomma_!" Teriak Tao, membuat namja yang mengaku _eomma_nya itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tao-_ya_~ Kenapa kau katakan pada _eomma_ mu eoh? Dia itu benar-benar _eomma_ mu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di belakang Tao. "Kau tidak mengingat apapun tiga tahun yang lalu? Yesung melakukannya dengan sangat baik, tapi kenapa hanya kau? Minseok juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Tao berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "A.. apa yang terjadi?" Penasaran akan yang terjadi pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Teman-temannya maupun Yesung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Saatnya kau untuk mengingat semuanya." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, dari atas ke bawah, hingga membuat Tao yang yang berada di hadapannya kehilangan cahaya matanya. Pandangannya kosong. Saat ini jiwanya sedang dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

**_Flashback on_**

Seorang _namja _ berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil. Senyumnya merekah saat sesekali dia melihat benda yang dia genggam saat ini. Sebuah kotak yang di bungkus dan di ikat dengan pita itu di genggamnya erat. Dia tidak sabar ingin memberikannya pada orang yang dia tuju.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Tao?" Tanya Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari namja yang di panggil Tao itu.

Tao menunduk hormat. "Sebuah hadiah _hyung."_

"Untuk siapa? Hari ini belum natalkan? Salju saja baru turun semalam." Yesung melipat tangannya dia atas dadanya. Bingung dengan perilaku _namja _ yang mirip Panda ini.

"Hadiah ini lebih special dari hari natal _hyung._" Ujar Tao sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Wow!" Yesung melepaskan lipatan tangannya "Siapa orang yang spesial itu?" Yesung tampak berfikir "_Neo eomma?_" tebak Yesung tepat pada sasarannya.

"Yesung _hyung~ _Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Tao dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Siapa orang paling spesialmu selain Kris, bukankah itu _eomma _mu" Ucap Yesung. Membuat Tao tersenyum kikuk. "Aku ingin ikut denganmu, boleh?"

"Baiklah _hyung!"_

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kamar _eomma_ Tao.

"Ah~ D.O _hyung"_ Panggil Tao saat dia dan Yesung berpapasan jalan dengan _namja _yang di panggil D.O itu.

D.O menunduk hormat pada Yesung "Kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya _namja_ yang memiliki mata besar itu_._

"Kami akan ke kamar Suho _hyung._ kau sendiri mau kemana _hyung?"_ Tanya Tao balik.

"Aku mau menjemput JongIn. Sehun meninggalkannya lagi." Jawab D.O sambil menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja begitu. Si cadel itu kalau ingin keluar kastil selalu mengajak Kai. Dan sepulangnya Sehun, pasti dia tidak bersama Kai. Karena Kai yang memang tidak mau pulang sebelum D.O sendiri yang menjeputnya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat jeput dia. Hari ini salju sangat lebat." Saran Yesung sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang menampakkan salju yang turun dengan lebatnya.

"ah~ _ne."_ ucap D.O sebelum menunduk dan meninggalkan Yesung dan Tao.

"Ayo _hyung!"_ Ajak Tao pada Yesung. Dan Yesung pun mengangguk. Dia berjalan lebih dahulu, dan Tao berada di belakangnya. Matanya terus melihat ke arah jendela panjang yang terdapat di bagian kanannya itu. entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

o-O-o

"_Jja jaa~~"_ Seru Tao saat Suho membuka kado darinya. Ya saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar Suho, bukan hanya dia dan Suho yang berada di sana. Namun Kris dan Yesung juga ada di sana.

"_Gomawo_ Tao-_ah_~" Ucap Suho lalu memakai syal bergambar wajah panda yang tadinya berada di dalam kotak hadiah itu. Tao hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan dari Suho.

"Panda. Untuk ku mana?" Tanya Kris yang terlihat kesal.

Tao melihat kearah Kris yang duduk di kursi dekat cermin. "Hari ini belum natal _ge_. Aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu saat natal nanti."

"Tapi kenapa Suho─"

"Karena dia _eomma _ku _ge!"_ potong Tao saat Kris belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku _appa_─"

"Dimana-mana, surga itu ada di telapak kaki _eomma,_ bukan telapak kaki _appa ,_jadi, aku harus mengistimewakan _eomma_ ku. bersabarlah _ge!_" ucap Tao kembali memotong ucapan Kris sambil memeluk Suho dengan sayang, Suho pun membalas pelukan hangat dari Tao. Membuat Kris semakin kesal.

Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aneh dengan perdebatan ini? Memang. Bukan Suho yang melahirkan Tao disini. Dan Kris bukan suami dari Suho. Tapi Tao sendiri lah yang sudah menganggap Suho dan Kris sebagai orang tuanya sekarang. Sejak dia bergabung di kastil ini. Dulu dia adalah anak yang dibuang oleh orang yang telah melahirkannya di dekat kastil. Suho dan Kris yang saat itu berumur 2 tahun menemukan Tao. di dekat taman dimana dia bermain dengan yang lain di sana.

Kris dan Suho adalah salah anak dari para tetua Kastil ini. Ya mereka salah satu dari penerus legenda yang berhasil di temukan oleh sang Raja Vampire pada saat itu. Begitu pula dengan 9 lainnya yang ditemukan di rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat Kris dan Suho menemukan Tao, mereka yang masih kecil itu terkejut akan lambang yang berada di lengan kirinya yang berbentuk jam pasir kuno, sama seperti yang mereka dan teman-temannya yang lain miliki, namun mereka memiliki lambang yang berbeda-beda. Jadi pada saat itu juga mereka 12 legenda untuk menjadi penerus lengkap 12 penerus.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan perasaan akan kehilangan dua buah lambang keuturunan 12 legenda. Yesung memejamkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan dia langsung membuka matanya setelah melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah dia harapkan.

"Kumpulkan semuanya!Kyungsoo dan Jongin dalam bahaya!" Seru Yesung sambil berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan 3 _namja _yang kebingungan. Namun mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dengan segera mereka memanggil teman-teman mereka dan berlari keluar Kastil.

"Minseok-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya namja yang memiliki gigi kelinci kebingungan saat 10 keturunan lambang legenda itu berlarian.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah _namja _yang memanggilnya "Yesung _hyung_ bilang kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin dalalm bahaya."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya _namja _itu lagi.

"_Andwe_ _hyung!"_ larang Xiumin pada _hyung _kandungnya ini. "Ini tugas kami, kau jaga kastil saja _hyung_." _namja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya. "Aku pergi dulu Sungmin _hyung~"_ Seru Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan _namja _yang di panggil Sungmin itu.

"Aku harus ikut!" gumam Sungmin pelan, lalu mengikuti Xiumin dari belakang.

OooO

Musim ini sepertinya adalah sejarah baru bagi dunia _Genie_. Dimana sekarang ke 10 legenda yang ditugaskan melindungi dunia ini terkapar tak berdaya. Yang mereka hadapi bukanlah makhluk yang sembarangan, melainkan Iblis yang baru saja bangkit dari tidurnya. Serangan yang mereka lakukan secara serentak selalu saja dengan mudahnya Raja iblis itu menepis semua serangan mereka. Di sisi lain, mereka juga enggan menyerang 2 orang yang kini sudah dalam kendali sang Raja Iblis, 2 orang yang termasuk dalam pewaris 12 legenda yaitu Kyungsoo dan Kai. Saat ini kedua namja itu berdiri di kedua Sisi Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang tidak parah seperti 'teman-temannya'. Goresan panjang di pipi kiri Kyungsoo yang tidak meneluarkan darah, dan bibir Kai yang memar akibat pukulan.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'Pewaris Legenda'?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang ternodai darah hitam milik para pewaris legenda Vampire "Sangat lemah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. "Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung saja dengan teman-temanmu ini?"Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan Kai "Tahukah kalian? Merekalah yang sudah memberikan darah mereka untukku, hingga aku bangkit kembali. Dan aku menghidupkan mereka kembali sebagai rasa terimakasihku. Jika kalian bersedia menyerahkan darah kalian padaku, maka aku akan menghidupkan kalian lagi, dan membuat kalian semakin kuat!" Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Dan untuk apa kalian melindungi dunia ini, jika rajanya hanya diam dan bersembunyi?"

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Suho tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain mencoba melengah ke arahnya. Suho menggenggam erat Syal pemberian Tao yang sudah terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri. Air matanya berlinang. Dia sama sekali tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka lemah. Mereka tidak lemah, tapi mental mereka sangat terganggu saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah tidak mengenal mereka lagi. Dan raja mereka itu tidak bersembunyi, melainkan tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur mewahnya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu sang Ratu mati akibat ulah Henry, jadi hal itu sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kehidupan sang Raja.

Tubuh Suho bergerak. Kedua tangannya membantunya untuk duduk, dan kedua kakinya bergerak untuk membantunya berdiri. Suho sedikit membungkuk, menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada paha kanannya, bertahan agar dia tetap berdiri. Mata yang masih mengeluarkan airnya itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Maniknya yang berwarna hitam perlahan berubah menjadi biru gelap. Seketika aura mencekam dirasakan oleh mereka yang berada di dunia ini sekarang. Mereka tahu bahwa ketua legenda saat ini sedang sangat marah.

"Su.. Suho _hyung~"_panggil _namja _ yang memiliki suraian rambut berwarnah merah maroon yang terkapar di samping Suho. Namun Suho tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Karena dia tahu, _namja_ yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya itu pasti ingin menghentikannya.

"Kalian akan menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya Suho lirih pada anak-anaknya itu, dengan tatapannya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Sehun menatap Suho dan kejauhan. Dia dapat melihat kilatan amarah, kilatan ingin membunuh dan kilatan ingin melindungi di mata Suho. Dia memilih berdiri, menolak secara tidak langsung dari perkataan Suho bahwa dia menyerah.

Kwaaak

Suara Jeritan Pheonix terdengar nyaring. Ternyata Chanyeol mengeluarkan api Pheonix nya. Dia menolak untuk di katakan menyerah.

Growl~

Kini suara raungan dari Naga yang terdengar. Kris mengeluarkan Naga apinya dan dia menolak untuk di katakan menyerah. Salju turun semakin lebat, kali ini Xiumin ikut menolak, Tao berdiri dengan tangan kanannya memegang pedangnya, Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, juga berdiri.

Lay mempertemukan telapak tangan kanan dan telapak tangan kirinya, sambil menutup matanyanya. Perlahan dia memberi celah pada kedua telapak tangannya dan saat itu pula, dia antara celah telapak tangan kanan dan telapak tangan kirinya terdapat cahaya bulat yang cukup besar. "Maaf, ini untuk yang terakhir." Ucap _namja_ yang memiliki _dimple_ itu. Lalu cahaya itu terbagi menjadi 9 bola cahaya. Dan 9 bola cahaya itu terbang, memasuki tubuh ke sembilan teman-temannya. Saat itu pula, Lay terduduk lemah. Kekuatannya benar-benar terkuras, sedari tadi dia sudah menyembuhkan luka teman-temannya itu. Teman-temannya itu ada 9 orang, tidak mudah untuk Lay menyembuhkan mereka semua.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengambil posisi di samping Suho, Tao yang mengacungkan pedangnya kini sudah berada berada di depan Suho, Baekhyun di samping Tao, Chen yang sudah mempersiapkan listriknya dan Sehun yang sudah menyiapkan tornado kecil di tangannya kirinya dan Kipas berbahan batang jati di tangan kanannya kini berada dia belakang, antara Baekhyun dan Tao dan tidak jauh di belakang sana Xiumin dan Luhan berada di depan Lay yang terduduk.

Tap tap tap tap.

Tao berlari kencang ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Henry.

Sring.

Tiba-tiba Kai menghambat langkah cepatnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau berhenti berlari.

'_Lawan saja dia Tao!' _Teriak Luhan dengan menggunakan telepati_._

'_Tapi Luhan-ge─'_

'_Kai sudah tidak ada Tao. Di depanmu hanya iblis yang meminjam tubuh Kai. Lawan dia!' _Ucap Luhan meyakinkan_._

Tao kembali melihat ke arah Kai yang masih setia menghalanginya. "Awas, atau kubunuh kau!"Ancam Tao sambil mencondongkan pedangnya.

"Kau sudah lupa, atau pura-pura lupa? Aku sudah mati, bodoh. Untuk apa kau membunuhku?" Ujar Kai dingin.

Tao mengusap cincinya yang berbentuk jam pasir itu. Saat itu pula waktu berhenti. Salju yang turun saat itu, berhenti menjatuhkan diri mereka ke tanah. Pheonix milik Chanyeol dan Naga milik Kris pun tidak bergerak. Tao menghentikan waktu untuk semuanya. Tampa terkecuali. Biasanya dia mengentikan waktu hanya untuk musuhnya, dan membiarkan temannya dapat bergerak dan menyerang musuh. Namun kali ini tidak. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin. Karena dia sudah melihat semua ini. Ya, dia tau ini akan terjadi, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pergi menjelajah masa depan, masa dimana dia saat ini. Saat dia kembali ke masanya saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak percaya, karena mungkin ada kesalahan dengan kekuatannya. Dia masih berumur 16 tahun. Dia masih dalam pembelajaran menggunakan kekuatannya, dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya dia pergi menjelajah ke masa depan. Jadi dia meyakini, ada yang salah dengan kekuatannya saat itu. Tapi kekuatannya itu sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, buktinya, hal yang dia lihat waktu itu terjadi pada saat ini.

"Hahahaha." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa yang cukup keras. Kenapa ada yang tidak terpengaruh kekuatan Tao?

Tao mencari ke sekitarnya. Namun tidak ada orang yang bergerak, semua teman-temannya dia tak bergerak. Lalu apakah. .

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Tao. Mendengar suara itu Tao berbalik ke belakangnya, namun langsung dihadiahkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, hingga dia terpental cukup jauh.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Huang Zi Tao. Ribuan tahun yang lalu aku sudah melawan orang sepertimu. Pasti kau tahu siapa. Mr. Huang. Huh, bahkan aku belum melupakan wajahnya. Dan bukan hanya orang seperti kau, tapi mereka semua. Aku sudah melawan kekuatan seperti kalian ribuan tahun yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya, Mr. Huang dan Raja nya yang keparatnya pada saat itu mengurungku dalam peti itu. Menyedihkan." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar, sambil melihat sebuah peti berwarna merah yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Kakek ku bukan seorang keparat!" Teriak Tao yang masih menelungkup di atas salju. Dahi sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa? Seorang brengsek? Bajingan? Huh, bukankah artinya itu sama saja?" Dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang mungkin tidak boleh didengar oleh _namja_ yang masih dibawah umur seperti Tao.

"_Gumanhae." _Ujar seseorang. Tao melihat ke arah Suho. "Suho _hyung!"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tao_-ya?_ Kau melarang kami untuk bertarung? Kau hanya ingin menyeselesaikannya sendirian. Apa kau sadar kau masih kecil?!"Omel Suho sambil melihat Tao. Dia adalah salah satu ketua mereka, jadi dia dapat mematahkan kekuatan temannya sendiri.

"_Mi.. Mianhae, _Suho_ hyung. _Aku bukan bermaksud─"

"_Mwo?_ Bagaimana kalau kau kalah dan nasibmu sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Menuruti semua perintah Iblis itu? Berlutut padanya dan meninggalkan kami semua?"

"Suho _hyu─"_

"Kembalikan waktunya seperti semula."Potong Suho dengan nada perintahnya pada Tao.

Tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan Suho dengan tangan yang menembus perut Suho "Kau tahu? Kau bertindak seperti orang tua yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan. Semua omelanmu itu sangat membuatku tersentuh!"

"Suho _Hyung!"_ Teriak Tao, dia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun luka di kepala berdenyut sakit, membuatnya kembali menyentuh salju. Dia mengusap cincin yang berbentuk jam pasirnya itu lagi, dan saat itu juga waktu kembali berjalan.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Suho langsung terkejut saat mereka melihat ke arah Suho. Begitu juga dengan Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan yang berada di belakang. Chen, Baekhyun dan Sehun juga melihat ke arah _namja_ yang kini mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari perutnya.

Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam tusukannya hingga tangannya yang diselubungi oleh api hitam itu terlihat menembus punggung Suho.

Tap.,

"Jangan bergerak. Jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh Tao setelah orang ini!" Ancam Kyuhyun saat mendengar derap kaki mendekatinya. Semua pasang mata pun tertuju pada Tao yang kini menelungkup dengan kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan dari Kyuhyun tadi, serta air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata pandanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kepalanya terlalu sakit. Dan di seluruh tubuhnya kembali sakit. Dia menghentikan waktu terlalu lama, berdampak pada tubuhnya yang memang sudah remuk itu. Lay hanya menyembuhkan sedikit, bukan menyembuhkan secara total.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat sekarang, dia terlihat benar-benar takut.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Baekhyun, tangannya masih bersarang di perut Suho yang kini hampir hilang kesadaran. "Itu semua gara-gara _dongsaeng_ mu itu, dia menghentikan waktu dan menyuruhku untuk membunuh Suho." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, para legenda itu termasuk Kyungsoo dan Kai melihat Tao.

Baekhyun melihat Tao tajam. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_." Ucap Tao Lirih.

"Tidak mungkin Tao melakukan hal itu! Lepaskan Suho!" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, hingga sebuah batu besar melayang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau sekarang, ini adalah detik-detik terakhir Suho, jadi biarkan Suho melihat aksi kalian mencoba membunuhku." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari perut Suho, dan membiarkan orang yang sekarat itu terjatuh dan tergeletak di Salju.

Suho memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, dan dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya melemah. Penglihatannya kadang mengabur, pusing di kepalanya tambah menjadi saat dia ingin memfokuskan penglihatannya, hingga dia dapat melihat Tao yang juga melihatnya dengan air mata menghiasi mata pandanya, hidung dan telinga Tao terlihat merah akibat dinginnya musim. "Tao-_ya~"_ Panggil Suho Lirih.

Tao menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Suho, menggenggam erat tangan yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Drama yang menyedihkan."Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh melihat ke arah Suho dan Tao yang kini saling menggenggam tangan. "Dan ini adalah akhir dari drama yang menyedihkan." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, menggenggam erat kepala Suho.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, tangannya bergetar, air matanya kembali keluar dengan derasnya, "_Hajima!... Hajima!"_ Teriak Tao berharap teriakannya itu dapat menghentikan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tahu kejadian setelah ini, Kyuhyun akan mencabut paksa jiwa Suho. Semua kejadian ini sama persis saat dia pergi ke masa depan waktu itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa merubahnya? Dia adalah sang dewa waktu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merubah kejadian yang sudah dia lihat?

"Tao_-ya_. _Saranghae."_ Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari kepala Suho, dan saat itu pula bayangan putih keluar dari tubuh Suho. Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengar dari mulut Suho hingga matanya tertutup rapat. Tertutup untuk selamanya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sudah berada disisi Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh dari ke 10 legenda itu.

Tao terdiam, air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Suho _hyung,_ _ireona. Ppali iroena!_. Jangan menutup matamu, ini belum malam _hyung,_ matahari masih dalam tugasnya. Jadi kau juga harus dalam tugasmu, kau berjanji untuk menjagaku di siang hari dan menemaniku di malam hari. Jadi buka matamu _hyung,_ aku membutuhkanmu, aku kedinginan _hyung." _Ucapan Tao terdengar lirih. Namun tidak ada semburat sedih dari wajah Tao, melainkan raut wajah manja yang dia tunjukkan saat ini.

Kris yang melihat itu, hanya menahan air matanya dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Growl~

Teriakan naga kembali terdengar sangat keras. Kris mengepalkan tanganya dengan sangat erat, pupilnya berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, dan tubuhnya telah diselubungi oleh api berwarna keemasan.

Growl~

Lagi-lagi naga yang diselubungi api keemasan itu meraung, di antara taring-taringnya yang tajam itu keluar pedang berwarna hitam mengkilap dan jatuh tepat di tangan Kris, saat itu pula, pedang itu juga di selubungi oleh api.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, Pheonix nya mengeluarkan pedang berwarna putih mengkilap, dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Kris, manik mata yang berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, dan Chanyeol di selubungi oleh api, tapi api milik Chanyeol dan Pheonix apinya berwarna Biru keunguan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya menompangkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kirinya, jempol kanannya mengusap-usap dagunya. "Ah~ Aku sudah salah menilai kalian, ternyata diumur kalian yang masih terbilang muda, tapi kalian berdua sudah dapat mengeluarkan benda yang sangat aku takuti." Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa melakukannya?" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kai yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya "Kau bisa?"

Kedua namja itu serempak menundukkan kepalanya, mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan benda yang kata Kyuhyun membuatnya takut itu. Benda itu sama sekali tidak mudah untuk di keluarkan dari dalam diri mereka, apalagi mereka belum mempunyai binatang yang membantu mereka mengeluarkan benda itu.

Kris berlari melewati Tao dan Suho, diikuti Chanyeol yang siap membantu Kris dari belakang.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu cara menggunakannya langsung, bukankah seharusnya mereka memusatkan kekuatan mereka pada pedang mereka, itu seharusnya yang mereka lakukan, bukan berlari menyerang seperti itu." Simpul Henry yang berdiri di belakang. "Kau masih mengingat pertempuran terakhir kalinya dengan para legenda kan _hyung?_"

"Hahaha, kau benar! Mereka masih pemula, bahkan mereka tidak tahu cara kerja benda itu, mereka sangat berbeda dengan leluhur mereka, menyedihkan."Jeda Kyuhyun "Aku menyukai _namja_ yang mempunyai Pheonix itu, aku akan menjadikannya budakku juga, selain itu, kau bawa mayat Suho itu dan berikan dia nyawa untuk jadi budakku!" Lanjutnya memerintah Henry, dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh bawahan setianya itu.

Kyuhyun melesat kearah Kris.

"Argh!" Teriak Kris, dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat gerak-gerik dari Kyuhyun, terlalu cepat, hingga dia mendapat cakaran dari dada hingga perutnya. Itu bukan cakaran biasa, melainkan cakaran Iblis yang dapat mengunci kekuatan. Seketika Naga Kris lenyap, dan Kris tersungkur ke salju.

Kyuhyun kembali melesat cepat ke arah Chanyeol, kali ini tidak dengan cakaran, melainkan tangan kanannya yang memegang kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, seperti ada yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyedihkan, sangat jahat, sangat sesak. Hingga saat itu juga dia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya, matanya meredup, Pheonix nya pun berubah warna menjadi hitam keunguan.

Kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Henry sekarang. Kaki yang berbalut sepatu kulit itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Suho dan Tao yang masih setia menggenggam tangan yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Sehun melihat ke arah Henry. "Tao _Hyung!_" Jeritnya dan langsung berlari akan menghadang Henry.

Tiba-tiba ular keluar dari lengan Henry menyebabkan Sehun menghentikan larinya, tubuh ular yang mulanya kecil, lama-lama menjadi bertambah besar. Ular itu berdesir di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kipas besarnya. "Jalan menghalangi jalanku makhluk menjijikkan!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengibaskan kipas yang terbuat dari batang jati itu. Namun nihil. Kibasan kuat itu sama sekali tidak mengenai ular besar itu. Ular jenis kobra itu dengan cepatnya menghindar, dan kini berada di belakang Sehun.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersungkur di salju. Seseorang telah mendorongnya dari belakang. Sehun meringis merasakan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitnya dan melihat ke belakang. Mata sipitnya membesar. Terkejut yang dia lihat saat ini. Ular besar itu memasukkan seseorang ke dalam mulutnya. Namun tidak dia kunyah maupun dia telan. Melainkan hanya memasukkan orang itu ke dalam mulutnya dan orang yang dia masukan ke dalam mulutnya itu pun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Perlahan ular itu menarik kepalanya dan menampakkan seorang Byun Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh yang di basahi lendir milik ular.

"B..Bae.. Baekhyun _Hyung"_ Panggil Sehun lirih. Yang di panggil langsung berbalik.

"_Wae_ Sehun_-ah?_" Jawab Baekhyun dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Di belakang Baekhyun ular besar itu berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Sehun_-ah,_ jangan takut pada ular itu, dia tidak akan menyakiti mu, kau lihatkan, aku baik-baik saja." Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Sehun hanya diam. Membiarkan ular itu terus mendekar kearahnya.

Air mata keluar dari manik karamel milik Luhan. Matanya yang berair itu menatap tajam ular yang terus menerus mendekar kearah Sehun. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas. Saat itu pula ular besar itu terangkat.

"Lu.. Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Xiumin melihat Luhan yang kini sedang merapalkan mantra. 'Mantra itu..' Xiumin melihat ke arah pandang Luhan. Matanya membulat. Ular besar itu perlahan seperti di genggam erat, sangat erat. Ini tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar, mantra ini sangat di larang. Dan Luhan merapalkan mantra itu sekarang. Selain mantra itu di larang, mantra itu juga dapat mengurangi kekuatan dengan sangat drastis. Dan kekuatannya itu akan pulih sangat perlahan dan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hentikan Xi Luhan!" Suara teriakan barritone membuat Luhan menghentikan rapalan mantranya. Dia sama sekali tidak melengah. Rasa takut langsung dia rasakan.

"Ah~ Kim Yesung, akhinya kau keluar juga." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dia buat sesenang mungkin. Sementara Yesung hanya diam, menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba musim cepat berganti, matahari tiba-tiba muncul terang menderang, membuat salju-salju meleleh. Mereka yang tadinya merasa dingin, kini merasakan panas. Pepohonan mulai menampakkan daun-daun hijaunya, serta rerumputan mulai tumbuh dari permukaan tanah. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di ladang musim semi yang sangat indah.

"_Hyung_.." Panggil Xiumin pada Yesung yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Minseok-ah, kau tahukan, aku sangat benci musim dingin, dan musim dingin adalah kelemahan ku, tapi tidak untuk musim semi."Jelas Yesung seakaan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Xiumin padanya.

Xiumin hanya diam, dan menelan air liurnya perlahan. "Maafkan kami _hyung,_ karena kami kau.."

"_Gwenchana_.." Potong Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Xiumin yang merasakan ada pergerakan di sekitar kakinya pun melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba tumbuham menjalar ke arah tubuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tubuh Luhan dan Lay ikut terlilit oleh tumbuhan itu. "Yesung _hyung.."_ gumam Xiumin pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memang tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bangkit. Tapi kau membuat teman-teman ku bertekuk lutut di hadapan mu. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok." Omel Yesung sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada matahari yang bersinar terik. Saat itu pula api besar muncul. Dan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah Kris yang tergeletak tak berdaya. detik itu juga kobaran api itu menyelubingi Kris.

"Kim Jongin.." Yesung melihat ke arah Kai yang berdiri cukup jauh ".. Do Kyungsoo.." Yesung melihat D.O berdiri di dekat Henry yang kini tidak jauh didekat Tao dan Suho. ".. Kim Joonmyeon.." Kali ini matanya menatap sayu ke arah Suho yang sudah tidak bernyawa, yang semakin membuatnya sedih itu adalah Tao yang menatap lekat ke arah Suho, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Suho. ".. Park Chanyeol.." Yesung melihat Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di belakan Kyuhyun, Yesung sedikit mendongak, melihat ke arah Phoenix apinya yang berubah warna. ".. Byun Baekhyun." Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Yesung mendongak, mata yang awalnya berwarna hitam gelap itu berubah menjadi merah terang, taringnya keluar dari bibirnya saat seringaian terukir di bibirnya itu.

"Ye.. Ye.. Yesung _hyung.._" Panggil Chen tepat di belakang Yesung, dia dapat merasakan kekuatan atau mungkin aura menakutkan yang di keluarkan Yesung. Kakinya bergetar. Baru kali ini dia merasakan kekuatan Calon Raja.

"_Gwenchana_, Jongdae_-ya" _Ucap Yesung tampa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelubungi Chen, dan kabut-kabut itu memiliki petir-petir kecil.

"ARGH!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak keras, akibat teriakan itu, Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin yang tubuhnya terlilit tumbuhan melihat ke arah Sehun, begitu juga dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, dan Henry.

"Yesung _HYUNG_! Argh! Yesung _Hyung_!" Teriakan Sehun semakin keras. Tampa kita sadari, ular besar tadi membagi dirinya menjadi ular-ular kecil dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun

"Sehun-_ah! _Sehun_-ah!_" Panggil Luhan keras, tangisnya tak terbendungi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara tumbuhan yang melilit tubuhnya, memang tumbuhan ini melilit tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkannya, sampai dia benar-benar sembuh. Tumbuhan ini tidak akan lepas jika benda tajam yang dimiliki orang yang dililit menebas tumbuhan panjang ini.

"Apa yang terjadi! Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku! Sehun-_ah!_" Teriak Chen yang berada di dalam kabut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa gara-gara kabut ini.

Crash crash crash.

Xiumin memotong tumbuhan rambat itu dengan es tajamnya. Dan segera berlari kearah Sehun. "Sehun-_ah._ Bertahanlah." Xiumin panik melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih kejang-kejang. Xiumin mengibaskan tangan kanannya dari kepala Sehun sampai ujung kakinya, saat itu juga butiran-butiran salju jatuh di tubuh Sehun.

"Minseok-_ah!_ AWAS!" Teriak seseorang cukup jauh. Orang itu dengan cepatnya berlari ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang lagi fokus mencoba mengeluarkan ular-ular itu dari tubuh Sehun buyar akibat suara yang sangat dia kenal..

Itu..

.

Suara..

Crash.

Cipratan darah dari belakang mengotori punggung dan pipi kanan Xiumin.

"Minseok.. Minseok_-ah.._ _Gwenchana?_"

Suara Kim Sungmin..

_Hyung_ dari seorang Kim Minseok.

Bruk.

Sungmin ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Darahnya yang hitam mengotori rerumputan hijau. Tubuhnya yang lemah, tampa mempunyai kemampuan bela diri sedikit pun dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai Kristal putih yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya seperti yang dimiliki adiknya itu pun sudah tak bernyawa. Itulah Ciri khas yang dimiliki dari saudara sang Legenda. Vampire lemah, tak layak untuk bertarung, tapi layak untuk dilindungi.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun keras. "Baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku bangkit. Dan aku sudah membunuh 2 Vampire! Haha! Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan, dengan itu kesedihan dan kebencian kalian akan bertumpu padaku! Bencilah dan dendamlah kalian padaku makhluk rendah! Maka itu aku akan─"

Bugh.

Kyuhyun tersungkur akibat pukulan dari Yesung. "Hey, .Sung. Kau belum menjadi raja, kau tahu kan akibat perbuatanmu itu jika kau menyentuh iblis sepertiku? Kau melanggar karma dari dunia ini." Jelas Kyuhyun, sambil berdiri, dia perlahan mengusap lebaman di pipinya.

Sehun bangun dari pangkuannya Xiumin yang kini menangis. Tatapannya yang kosong melihat kearah Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengenggam erat daun yang melilit tubuhnya. Matanya juga mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup deras, begitu pun dengan , masih tetap pada posisinya. Kris yang sudah sedikit pulih hanya bisa mencakar rumput yang perlahan di turuni salju.

Tiba-tiba sepucuk surat jatuh di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai melihat surat itu. "Ayo kita lihat.." Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu. ".. Kim Yesung, putra mahkota Raja Vampire lahir 23 tahun yang lalu. Akan di nobatkan sebagai raja setelah sang Ayah meninggal. Beberapa menit yang lalu baginda Raja telah meninggalkan raganya.."

Mendengar hal itu Yesung terkejut. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Ayah.. Ayah!" Teriak Yesung. Matanya terlihat ketakutan, kakinya bergetar. Bagaimana hanya sepucuk surat bisa membuat sang pangeran lemah seperti ini?

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar teriakan Yesung. ".. namun perjanjian itu di batalkan setelah sang pangeran lakukan pada saat ini. Memukul sang Raja Iblis. Hal ini mengakibatkan sang pangeran harus melaksanakan hukuman yang telah di tetapkan.."

**_Flashback Off_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_,_**

**_TBC_**


End file.
